bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Mag Mel
is the gold-armored, mutated form, and pseudonym of the former Gundalian Emperor Barodius in ''Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. After the events of the previous season, he and Dharak (now Razenoid) were imprisoned in the dark reverse dimension of Bakugan Interspace, created by Code Eve, and started to have a connection with Dan and Drago (from his last evolution), who are also linked to Chaos Energy that spawn and free several robotic creatures called Mechtogan. Information Mag Mel is the mysterious masked entity who haunts Dan's darkest dreams and often appears to him as a vision, especially during a battle. He uses Anubias and Sellon as his primary brawler servants. Personality As the mutated form of former Gundalian Emperor Barodius, he remains the self-absorbed, power-hungry freak as before. After he came into contact with the Sacred Orb, he wants to take the power of Dan's Gate and Key to surpass even Code Eve herself, though he fears Dan's power to allow Drago to evolve even further. He shown shocked after Drago defeat Razenoid and destroy his Gate and Key as Drago's thought of Mag Mel and Razenoid's hijacked powers will failed them as a result for his defeat against Dan once again. Mag Mel holds a greatest hatred toward his own home planet and its people as he invaded Gundalia to exact revenge on his former subjects and people after his betrayal from the past and has no problems of his attempt to destroy Gundalia during his final battle with Dan. Like before, he cares nothing for his subordinates, absorbing the lifeforce of and killing Anubias and Sellon the moment they lost their usefulness. Both he and Razenoid loathe being identified by their former identities due to their previous defeat and humiliation. Biography Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In all his appearances, prior to A Hero Returns, he is seen next to Razenoid, seated in a throne and they seem to be restrained by some sort of webbing. In Interspace Showdown, he appears alongside Razenoid when Drago is battling and appears in Dan's nightmare, telling him to surrender Drago's powers to him so that he can be free. At the end of the episode he says "Dan and Drago have what I need. I need more energy ... I need more power!" In Mechtogan Mayhem, he states that he and Razenoid are in captivity of some sort, as evident by the webing restraining them. Near the end of the episode Sellon informs him that Titanium Dragonoid "spawned" a Mechtogan, Zenthon, surprising him. He then realizes that Drago was more powerful than he realized. In Fall From Grace, he comments that the energy he needs from Titanium Dragonoid is starting to flow and orders his "Dark Servants", which are Razenoid's Chaos Bakugan, to awaken. In Tri-Twister Take Down, Mag Mel tells Razenoid to spawn a couple of Chaos Bakugan for the first time, and he gives a Pyrus, Darkus, and Haos Cyclone Percival to the Tri-Twisters. He tells them to battle more to give him what he needs. At the end of the episode, he says that even though they lost, his Chaos Bakugan performed well. In Agony of Defeat, he and Razenoid appeared in a vision when Dan was battling Anubias. These visions caused Dan and Drago to mistake Anubias and Horridian for Mag Mel and Razenoid, causing them to lose control of their powers again and nearly kill Anubias. As a result, Mag Mel gained a lot of Chaos Energy from Titanium Dragonoid. In BakuNano Explosion, he tells Razenoid to spawn more Chaos Bakugan and he gives a Darkus Flash Ingram, and a Pyrus Flash Ingram as well as two BakuNanos called Shoxrox to the Bash Brothers. He also ordered them to battle the Brawlers. In Return to New Vestroia, he appears in Dan and Drago's vision and makes them pass out. He also finds out where they are with the closing comment "I can't believe that we found them in New Vestroia of all places!" In Chaos Control, he makes Razenoid spawn Darkus Iron Dragonoid and he gave it to Anubias. He also gave him a new Mechtogan, Venexus, as a gift and told him to go to New Vestroia to battle Dan and Drago. Later, when Titanium Dragonoid takes control of his powers, he and Razenoid lose their connection with Dan and Drago, leaving them to wonder how they did it. Mag Mel comments that both Dan and Drago have grown much since returning to New Vestroia, and they have more to offer him that he could possibly imagine. In A Royale Pain, he appeared when Taylean spawned a Mechtogan, Silent Strike, and absorbed all the Chaos Energy from the battle that they were in and he said that soon, they will be free. In Mind Search, he saw Dan, Drago, Wavern, and Code Eve. He stated that he was pleased that Dan knew about him. He spoke to Razenoid and himself, talking about their connection to Code Eve. In Re-connection, he talked to Anubias and Sellon about the Switch Code and sent Sellon with a few Mechtogan to New Vestroia. In Triple Threat, he stated that the energy from the battle between Dan and Sellon was incredible. He gleefully remarked that it was time to "Free us from these shackles". In Interspace Under Siege, he was feeding on Noah's fear as Chaos Energy. In A Hero Returns, he is freed from his prison and starts by attacking Gundalia. In Gundalia Under Fire, he met the Brawlers face-to-face for the first time, battling Dan in Gundalia and winning. In Battle Lines, he tried to convince Dan to go after him, but was interrupted by Shun. In Unlocking the Gate, his Gundalian castle was destroyed. He lost against Dan in a rematch. In'' Dangerous Beauty, he sends Sellon to retrieve Dan's key and was shown in a flashback, punishing her for her failures. After she gives him the Key, he kills Sellon, using the last of her energy as a power boost. in ''Unfinished Business, he wanted to take Dan's portion of Code Eve during his battle with Anubias. After that, he killed Anubias during the battle and absorbed the last of his energy. In Behind the Mask, he explains to Dan that he used the him to gain enough power to break free from Code Eve's prison. He then fought against Dan, Titanium Dragonoid, Zenthon and Zenthon Titan alongside Razenoid, Dreadeon and Razen Titan. It was revealed that he wants to attack Earth and that he is actually Barodius. In Dark Moon, he appears with Evolved Razenoid and sends different attributed Razen Titan clones to blow up the Earth from inside and do the same thing to Gundalia, Neathia, Vestal and New Vestroia. In The Final Takedown, he battled Dan and Titanium Dragonoid, who evolved into Fusion Dragonoid, and ending up losing once again after Dan taunts Mag Mel by calling his real name Barodius. Dan and Drago successfully escaped from the dark moon and returned to Earth, thus, Mag Mel and Razenoid were defeated for good. Bakugan Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge *Darkus Razenoid (Guardian Bakugan) **Darkus Evolved Razenoid (Evolved Guardian) (Deceased) *Darkus Dreadeon (Mechtogan) (Deceased) **Darkus Dreadeon (Clones) (Deceased) *Darkus Razen Titan (Mechtogan Titan) (Deceased) **Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Ventus, Subterra and Darkus Razen Titan (Clones) (Deceased) *Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Ventus, Subterra, and Darkus Iron Dragonoid (Deceased) *Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Ventus, Subterra, and Darkus Flash Ingram (Deceased) * Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Ventus, Subterra, and Darkus Cyclone Percival (Deceased) Bakugan Given to Anubias and Sellon *Pyrus Bolcanon (Deceased) *Aquos Krakenoid (Deceased) *Haos Krowll (Deceased) *Ventus Spyron (Deceased) *Subterra Vertexx (Deceased) *Darkus Horridian (Deceased) *Pyrus Deezall (Second Mechtogan) (Deceased) *Aquos Venexus (Third Mechtogan) (Deceased) *Ventus Braxion (Fourth Mechtogan) (Deceased) *Subterra Rockfist (Fifth Mechtogan) (Deceased) *Haos Miserak (Sixth Mechtogan) (Deceased) *Darkus Smasheon (Seventh Mechtogan) (Deceased) *Aquos Venexus Titan (Second Mechtogan Titan) (Deceased) *Aquos/Haos hybrid Mutant Krakenoid (Deceased) *Haos/Aquos hybrid Mutant Krowll (Deceased) Trivia *His name appears to originate from an Irish version of heaven with a similar title. His Japanese name, マグ·メル, indeed shares the Japanese spelling for Mag Mell. *Mag Mel has a diamond on his armor that has a striking resemblance to the one Drago has to represent the Perfect Core. *He is one of the three characters to have its attribute wheel glow during the Intermission Screen, the others being Alice and Joe Brown. Battles Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge de: Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Darkus Users Category:Gundalians Category:Deceased Characters